Simulators of this type are used for training and safety training of pilots. The object of simulators of this type is to simulate flight conditions as realistically as possible, such as can also occur in extreme cases in flight operation, such as, for example with helicopters and aircraft in combat deployment. US 2004/0197742 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,971] describes an example of simulators.
One problem of simulators of this type is that relatively large masses have to be steplessly accelerated, braked, rotated or otherwise moved, so that high demands are made on the drive system and the statics of the individual components.